Nothing Never Fully Leaves
by Wanderer of the Sky
Summary: After the war, wizards had been trying to live the normal life in the usual way. However, some had lost some precious people during that war, and some had their own minds scarred by it. This story is about a girl named Fray, who lives with two-muggle parents, and is trying to continue life after the war. But her brother died and she has been having some major flashbacks.


**A/N:** _The main character of this story is my own OC. I wanted to create something new and I did. I just randomly thought of the name while listening to some music and it just popped into my head._  
 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter_

 **Assignment #6 of:** _The Dungeons: Potions Classroom_  
 **Task:** _Like Life, Skele-Gro is painful and unappealing sometimes, but if we make through it, it'll be fine. So your task is to write about someone dealing with the aftermath of the Battle of Hogwarts. It can be anyone, but the trio would be kind of cliche, so it's unadvised._

 **Criticism or any form of advice is highly appreciated!**

* * *

Nothing Never Fully Leaves

The day started off with a bang for Fray when the explosions happened. She remembered and saw every last detail of all the explosions she had seen that day.

 _Every_ last detail.

She hated seeing it every night after the war. She would dream of it and all the screams she heard. She remembered begging to the sky—with a tear-stricken face—asking for any being out there, to help save her and her friends. She remembered how she wanted to die when she saw her little brother lying on the concrete of Hogwarts. How his face was de-void of his usual energy.

It was _empty._

There was no life. His body didn't move. And Fray, hated it. She hated the part when she ran as fast as her legs could run towards his body. She ignored the crackling sounds of spells and the booming noises in the background. She tuned it all out.

She dropped to his body and gingerly moved her hands to him. Scanning his face in every way. She yelled and screamed for him to wake up. Fray felt hands restrict her from moving and start pulling her from the body.

Fray tried kicking the person, but did it without success. She screamed bloody murder. She didn't want to leave the body, she couldn't. Her hair whipped her face as more explosions happened, but her eyes wouldn't leave the body. Her heart had broken that day and had been left with her little brother that day.

Fray remembered when her friend was actually siding with the Death Eaters to just live another day. She remembered those crushing words she had said to her friend. _"I'm a good enough person to forgive you, but I'm not stupid enough to trust you again."_ Fray knew she said those words, but she didn't mean them. In her heart, she wanted to trust her friend. Those words was the last thing she had ever said to her. And not another day goes by that Fray wished she said something else.

Her friend joined the Death Eaters, but was caught in the process. Fray remembered the very sound of the gavel hitting the wood as they were in the court, deciding what to do with her. That was the last day Fray saw her friend.

She hated how when her friend was being dragged away, screaming for Fray to come and help her. She hated how terrified her friend was. She hated all of it.

A finger snapped in her face. "Fray?" A concerned voice called out, "Are you okay?"

Fray snapped out of her trance and let a little smile out. "I'm fine, thank you. Just zoned out a bit. Are we done yet?"

The doctor sighed. "Come on. We nearly done now. But that doesn't mean that you have to zone out. I was asking you whether you feel any pain."

Fray shook her head. "I'm perfectly fine." The doctor looked at her skeptically, but when Fray sent a warm smile, the doctor visibly relaxed and sent another in return.

The doctor released her and sent her home. As soon as she left the building, her smile dropped and her shoulders hunched. _This is stupid._ Fray looked at everything and all the smiling people. _This is all stupid. I hate it._ Fray's parents were the ones who suggested and planned for Fray to go to the doctor. Ever since the war, she had flashbacks. They were always the same thing. Sometimes, Fray would zone out and she would just think of what would happen if everything was different. What would happen if her brother was still alive? What would happen to her friend if she hadn't gone with the Death Eaters? Fray stopped caring anymore.

Fray saw that she was opening the door to her house. _How did I get here?_ She remembered walking home, but she didn't remember getting home. Fray ignored it, zoning out has become a normal thing for her now. Every time she would zone out, she would wake up doing something she doesn't recall doing. She ignored it after a few times of doing it.

"How was the doctor's visit, darling?" Her muggle-father inquired.

"It was fine father, there was nothing wrong at all." Fray stated with a cheerful voice. Her father smiled at her.

"There was a Hermione at the door. She was asking for you, I told her that you would be back in a few minutes, so I had let her stay in your room. Is that okay?"

"It's perfectly fine, father." Fray stated. "I'll go see what she needs." Fray moved like a robot to her door. Hermione was the only wizard that checked up on her after the war. She was the only one who knew how much she wanted to die.

Fray opened the door and stared at Hermione. She remembered when Hermione was only a girl. It was her second year at Hogwarts when she first met her and become friends. Now, when she looked at her, she saw a grown up woman with scars of her own.

Hermione turned as Fray opened the door. She stood up and hugged her. "I notice that your parents don't know anything about your brother, you used the spell didn't you? You made them forget." Fray nodded.

"I thought that it was better for them to forget. It was either that, or feel the pain of losing a child. I couldn't do that to them. They are only muggles, they wouldn't be able to stand it." Hermione nodded in understanding.

"It's okay. It was for the best. All of us hasn't been okay since the war. Harry hasn't been coping well. And George…" Hermione looked away with saddened eyes. "He hasn't been coping well either."

"Are you?" Fray asked her. Hermione just shook her head.

"As well as I can. I've been trying to visit everyone for the past few days, but they all seem unresponsive. No one seems to be doing well anymore." Hermione released a sigh of sadness before turning to Fray. "Anyway, I came here to ask if you're okay."

Fray laughed. "I'm have never been this bad before in my life. I have been having nightmares left and right, I've been zoning out lately." Fray looked out her window and smiled as she saw children playing. "I don't know what to do anymore. Everywhere I look, I just see him. I see his face. He took care of me. He was just a year younger than me, yet he was so tall. He was on the Quidditch team. I wanted to join, but I didn't for self-conscious reasons. But he told me that I could do it if I wanted to. But I never joined anyway. He was always there for me, and I was always there for him. We never hid secrets away from each other. Now he's gone."

Hermione lunged and hugged Fray as soon as she saw tears come out of her eyes. "No one is fully gone. There is something always remaining that stays. His memory stays, and his love for you stays."

Fray clung harder to Hermione. "Thank you."


End file.
